Mr. Trick (Fanboy
Mr. Trick is the main antagonist of the Nickelodeon series Fanboy and Chum Chum, in the Halloween special "There Will Be Shrieks." He was voiced by . History There Will Be Shrieks Part 1 He first appears when Fanboy rings the doorbell, which turned out to be a pumpkin - headed man named Mr. Trick, who scared them & switches his angry face to happy face. after the boys stop screaming, Mr. Trick greets them. He invites them inside, Later on, Mr. Trick tells them they like candy & he is the "candyman" type of guy. After Fanboy & Chum Chum finished eating the candy, Mr. Trick thinks there still hungry, & offers them a special treat: a gumball steals taste. At First, they rejected it, but they tasted it anyway. However, there taste senses (represented by strips of colored fog) fly out of their mouths & into a jar Mr. Trick was holding. the boys later figured out that there taste senses are gone. There Will Be Shrieks Part 2 Fanboy & Chum Chum blamed Mr. Trick for taking there taste & that they'll never taste anything again. Mr. Trick tells them about the difference between of Tricks & Treats, & wanted kids to play underwear (which Fanboy & Chum Chum Did plenty of). Mr. Trick tells them in order to get there taste back, they mus bring 1.000 screams before sunset. But Fanboy accidentally breaks the jar, & used the cooler instead. Later at Mr. Trick's house, they boys bring back the cooler to him, but they left a slice of turkey instead. Mr. Trick was outraged until Kyle appears behind him, Kyle demanded Mr. Trick to give the boys back, or he'll feel his wrath. Chum Chum tells Kyle that he is making Mr. Trick More angry. Kyle asks if that was the angry face he's looking at, Fanboy switches Mr. Trick's face to show Kyle what his other angry face looks like. this causes Kyle to scream 1,000 times, which helped Fanboy & Chum Chum. Mr. Trick thanks them, & gives them there tastes back. The boys were thrilled until they figured out it was all just a spam so Mr. Trick can destroy every treat in the world. This causes the boys to blame Kyle for helping them. the vortex grows bigger & begins sucking all the candy. when fanboy learns that no one can taste candy as well as him, he gets back to Mr. Trick by forcing him to absorb their taste senses. Mr. Trick then wanted to eat the candy, This causes both of his faces - good and - scary to be friendly. The new happy smiled Mr. Trick thanks Fanboy & Chum Chum for putting a smile on both his faces. He asks what can he do to thank them, Fanboy tells him to stop hogging over taste for starters. Mr. Trick gives each of the boys a gumball & when they eat, there taste senses are back. Mr. Trick was upset when the candy was going down the hole. However, Oz comes in on his finished candy ark, and plugs up the hole. Fanboy notices the candy ark is rumbling. Mr. Trick says it's going to blow. the candy ark then bursts apart, creating a geyser that rains candy! Mr. Trick then offers the boys some candy, and the boys each have one & one smile. Mr. Trick then quotes, "They don't call me Mr. Trick for nothing". Navigation Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Power Hungry Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil from the Past Category:Horror Villains Category:Thief